It All Started With Science: Seddie
by schmackson12
Summary: I was snuggled up on my boyfriend's lap watching a movie at my house in one of his shirts and sweatpants when we heard an angry knock on the door. I got up to answer it and was completely shocked to see who was there. It all started with science.
1. Prologue

**Hey Fanfiction readers!**

**Okay so this is my first Fanfiction, so I'm super excited to be writing and I really hope you guys like this story, and tell me if you do or not (review) and I would love to have ideas that will help make my story better and if anyone would like to help me edit that would be fantabulous! So send me an email or PM and if you ever want help..okay now I'm just rabbling. I do that a lot. And also another thing I do a lot is tell you information you don't need to know. I'm a nerdy theatre (sorta) kid. Musical theatre to be exact.**

**ANYWAY! I don't own iCarly but I do own an iPhone so I'm almost there to complete happiness.**

**I'm sure you guys will LOVE this and this is based off of nothing. Lol I don't have a title for it just yet but I will by the time I publish it. Okay enough of me talking.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Sam POV**

"I didn't know you wore glasses."

"That's because I have contacts and I always wear those." I was snuggled up on Freddie's lap while we were watching a movie at my house.

I had been sick the past few days so I never felt like putting my contacts in so here I was wearing my glasses watching a movie with my boyfriend, all comfy in one of his t-shirts and my sweatpants.

Everyday Freddie would come over and take care of me but most of the time he did come I was sleeping or eating food. I was surprised I was still able to eat considering I had a stomach virus. I threw up everything I ate. I hated that, cause then I would eat more but I would just throw it up again and again. Freddie told me to stop eating my ham or bacon but I can't it's so good.

Freddie always had something to tell me whether it was good or not (not being the _not allowed to eat my yummy food._) We were watching Mary Totter which is about a girl wizard, who goes to this special wizard school in Australia which is called, Pigstack Wizardry School. It's really cool and good I really like the graphics, wow I sound like such a nub I know named Fredderly.

"Mr. Howard yelled at the class today because someone started a note around the class that said. 'Mr. Howard eats pants.'" Freddie said the note in a higher voice than his, which I was assuming was supposed to be Mr. Howard's.

"Oh really who? That was a brilliant idea if only I had started it." I chuckled I really hated that teacher more than I hated vomiting.

"Me." Freddie was smiling his lips spread across his face from ear to ear, I was proud of this boy.

"Nice! Hey what was Carly doing today?"

"She was going to the Groovie Smoothie to meet up with someone, she invited me but I told her I had an A/V meeting." Good she doesn't know. I smiled at him and he smiled back and we turned and focused back on the movie. I knew there was iCarly rehearsal tonight and I might be able to go but Freddie can't be late again. My fault the other times. Oops.

Once the movie ended we just sat there and talked. We shared a blanket to cover our bodies because I was cold and I laid my head on Freddie's lap and was falling asleep when we heard a knock on my front door. I was a somewhat angry knock too. Ugh it's probably one of my mom's ex-boyfriends trying to win her back or something. But no I was all wrong.

**There's the prologue, I bet you can guess who was at the door. I know this was short but it will all be explained in a later chapter. Okay love it? Hate it? Tell me! Review! **


	2. Chapter 1: Science Class

**Thanks guys for the AWESOME reviews! I was so excited to get them and I love you all. Sorry if it takes me forever to update (especially this week) because I'm super busy with VBS and music and theatre and my dad took his laptop (the one I use mostly) with him on a business trip so I have to use a crappy slow one for this week…greatt. Anywho I got my dr pepper and some ideas and I'm ready to go (good song by dc…aka Darren Criss.)**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I'm not a boy/man therefore I must not be the person who owns icarly. **

**Chapter 1: Science Class: what caused the relationship**

**Sam POV**

Riiinnggg!

Of course the bell rung I was late again thanks mom. I walked through the empty hall to science. I peeked in and noticed the teachers back was to me I also saw Carly and Freddie sitting waiting for me with worried looks on their faces. I hurried in just ad Ms. Lowell turned around

"Morning class" she said in a chirper voice. She is probably the only teacher who enjoys working at this dump.

I looked around and I saw frogs…dead frogs sitting on our tables. I got an unpleasant whiff of one of them as I sat down at my seat. It smelled so bad it smelled worse than a big fat man eating a greasy 5 day old fish, I wanted to puke. Thankfully I had a strong stomach. Ms. Lowell went on talking about who knows what, I never listen. Something about digging into the frog and taking out parts of it. I caught that because it sounded interesting and then she said something about science fair...whoopee. Carly and I started wait...Carly started dissecting the frog by taking the knife up to the slimy skin of this animal and slowly cutting it open. It made a screeching noise and it reeked. I was for sure I was going to lose my breakfast.

As soon as we were done slaughtering the frog, Ms. Lowell came and checked to make sure we did everything right. She was an old woman **(A/N I don't really know how old she is but I do remember them mentioning her in an episode.)** so she walked very slowly to our table. It's funny to think that the most energetic woman at our school was the slowest moving also the oldest, older than Ms. Briggs! While Carly and I were waiting for her to come by our table we talked to Freddie and Gibby at the table next to us. I moved closer to their table because their frog was gone since they were the first done, figured, and it smelled pleasant like a dolphin jumping in and out of waves, what? I have my moments. The scent that was standing out the most was coming from Freddie, it must be his cologne.

I looked up at him and he was smiling that smile he has when he talked to someone he didn't mind talking to. I felt like I was in my whole little world when I was around him. Everything goes silent and everything feels like it's in slow motion. I've noticed I had been feeling this feeling for a few years now; ever sense we shared our first kiss on the fire escape. I think I like that nub. Then everyone started staring at me.

"What?"

"Why are you staring at Freddie?" Gibby asked. Oh shoot they noticed.

"Sorry I just can't help staring at something that ugly. It's impossible to turn away from." It wasn't entirely a lie. I couldn't stop staring at him he was too adorable, his arms the way the flex when he uses his hands to talk all nice and toned and tan. Then the way his hair falls perfectly on top of his head. He was almost perfect, and being the nubby dork he is makes it even better.

"Thanks Sam, you're so nice."

Darn I was still staring at him. It took a lot of effort to pull my eyes off of him, once I had I slowly moved back to my table with the frog staring at me.

I jumped a little when Carly came over "What's up with you lately? You have been acting really weird recently especially around Freddie. Does someone have a little crush on Freddie?" she giggled the last part. Oh God she knows. "HA! Carly you're so funny. I would NEVER like that dork." I tried really hard not to smile, thankfully Ms. Lowell finally got to our table to check our frog.

"Very good girls! B+!" once again too cheerful for being this early and just school in general.

I looked over at Carly, she looked like her heart was broken. Probably because we got a B. her smile had dropped and the sparkle in her eyes were gone.

"Alright class! I am now going to assign science fair partners and the subject which you have to base your project off of!" Yay so much fun science…I didn't listen to her really I was just hoping I would get stuck with Carly again for science fair and not someone else who will make me do work.

"Carly Shay and Gibby Gibson, Biology. Sue Proctor and Matthew James…." What? I'm not with Carly? I looked over at Carly and she looked beyond excited. Gibby. Who would want to work with Gibby?

"Samantha Puckett and Fredward Benson, Chemistry." Chemistry? Really I don't know anything about chemistry. WAIT FREDDIE? I'm stuck with the nub!

"It won't be too bad Puckett." I jumped at his voice. Oh the bell must've rang cause everyone was almost gone. I must have been deep in my thought. I turned to him and looked up into his big brown eyes. I didn't realize how tall he has gotten until now really. I was getting ready to throw an insult at him but he grabbed my wrist, I flinched at his touch, and sternly told me, "You better not slack off science fair is a big part of our grade, if I have to I will make you-"

"Don't waste your breath Fredweird, I will help somewhat just tell me what to do. I promised Carly I wouldn't slack off of science fair, even though I was supposed to be with her not you. But you will work I guess cause your extremely smart."

"A compliment from Princess Puckett and telling me that you won't slack off, are you okay Sam?"

"It's nothing don't worry about it." I really didn't want to tell him about you know my little crush on him and I definitely didn't want to tell him about what happened at my house last night.

**Alrighty so I tried to leave a little cliff hanger, but I'm not sure how it will turn out. If you didn't notice this is before they started going this is like what start all of this craziness. And I tried to make it longer and wow I'm saying and a lot…so what do you think happened at Sam's house last night? And any chemistry science fair ideas? Lol I didn't think that far in advance. **

**All of this was written while I was listening to country music, it's a good inspiration I think. (mostly Jennette McCurdy duh, I love her songs)**

**Well I hope you guys liked it and I'll try to get the next few chapters up soon(: and if you have any ideas for future chapters and/or stories feel free to shoot me a PM **

**THANKS 3 LC **

**P.S sorry if some of it doesn't make much sense I'm extremely tired haha..**


	3. Chapter 2: iTell Him

**Hey guys! I felt the need to write today again because of all the great reviews I got and I'm just in the mood after reading Seddie stories, and having a greeaatt lunch. Today was just a good day in general, I had fun at VBS and an awesome time going through closets of props and costumes and dressing up in them at church then rehearsal was fun it's just rehearsal, nothing big. But lunch was by far the shining moment of my day, but that is for you to hear another time not now. **

**Now it's time for more Seddie! Hopefully you will figure out what happened at Sam's house the day before and that morning.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly only in my dreams.**

**Chapter 2: iTell Them**

**Sam POV**

_To Carly:_

_Hey where r u? Y arent ya home?_

_From Carly:_

_Science fair, gibs_. **(A/N I don't know how people text because I use full sentences and words.)**

_To Carly:_

_Aw man I need some1 to talk to._

_From Carly:_

_Go 2 Freddie._

_To Carly:_

…_fine…_

I walked over to Fredderly's apartment door and I knocked, actually banged a few times. I heard screams and shouts from the inside. Finally someone opened the door, of course it was the nub's mother, Crazy.

"Is Freddweird home?" I asked pathetically.

"How dare you call my Fredward that!" She said offended, I scoffed. "Anyway Freddie is not home so just shoo."

He's not home, where is he? He couldn't be working on science fair like Carly because he is working with me. I just stared at the slammed door for a few minutes. Finally I was working to the elevator when I saw brown and tan flash in front of me. Ah the fire escape that's where he is. I walked slowly over to where he was sitting right outside the window.

I heard occasional words that didn't make much sense, so I assume he was talking to himself. He looked so peaceful, deep in thought I guess.

"That's different, a nub on the fire escape aint it?" I must have startled him because he jumped like 2 feet.

He smiled when he saw that it was only me and said, "Hey Princess Puckett, I see you have found me." Ugh barf, everytime he talks it makes me wanna barf. But then he smiles and it melts my heart away.

"Where else would I look?" He doesn't know I went to his house first, but that's just details.

"I don't know my house? But why did you come and find me?"

"Oh well Carly is at Gibby's and I needed to talk to her but I couldn't and she told me to come and find you to talk to. So that is why I'm here I did not have much of a choice."

"Ah, I see. What's up?"

"Well you know when you asked me yesterday in science if I was alright, and I said something about my home and mom and blah blah blah, and then you wanted to know and I just pushed past you, well I wanted to tell Carly that my mom's boyfriend, Frank, is abusive and held me and her at gun point two nights ago and-"

"What? Sam! Are you okay? Do I need to call the police? What happ-"

"Calm down Frednerd, I wasn't finished. So me and my mom got rid of him," He looked up at me scared, hes probably thinking that when I said 'got rid of him' I meant killed him, of course we did…*insert evil laugh here* gotcha we didn't. "by tying him up in a rope and throwing him in a dumpster, I know not a great idea but it was my mom's she was probably drunk."

"Oh for I minute I thought you were going to say…something else. Anyway while you're here wanna work on science fair?"

Ew. No. "Fine. But I'm not doing any work."

"Oh yes you are, I am not going to get stuck working on this all by myself and you get the perfect little A for doing nothing." Wow he's serious. I noticed he was also kinda mad, his nostrils flare in and out when he is serious and a bit mad, it's really cute…damn you Puckett no it isn't.

"Nooooo you can't make me!"

"Yes I can!"

"Lemme see you try!"

"Okay but you will work somehow or another but I can't control my actions for anything I do that you don't like."

"You talk too much nerd, try me! TRY MAKING ME WORK!" I was in a rage, **(A/N lol a very potter musical VERY GOOD) **I took the water bottle I had in my hand and threw it down the fire escape, and then I had to think, why was I mad? Oh yeah cause the nub talks to much it's painful!

"Dude, why did you throw my water bottle down there! I was drinking that."

"Oops my bad. Sorry looks like you might have to go get that. And you will never get me to work there's nothing that will chang-" I couldn't finish my sentence because I felt a spark of lightening on my lips, what the hell is going on? I kinda like it, oh no the nub. He. Was. Kissing. Me. What the firecracker? I pushed him away stumbling over his blue chair I ran off the fire escape and down the hall. No. This will not happen.

**Freddie POV**

I did something very bad, very VERY bad. I kissed Samantha Puckett. Why? I don't know she just threw my water bottle down the side of the building for goodness sake! And I kiss her! But I did warn I couldn't control my actions. All I wanted to do was to get her to work on the dang science fair project but she will NEVER talk to me let alone come near me again. Why does she always run from her fears? I hate questions I never can answer, just like why did I kiss her? Am I feeling something I don't know? Do I like her? Why must it be me who falls in love with her?

_To Carly:_

_I did sumthing bad._

_From Carly:_

_Wat did u do?_

_To Carly:_

_I kissed sam accidently._

_From Carly:_

_WTF? WHY? WHAT? HOW? WWWHHHHAATTT?_

_From Carly:_

_Freddie answer me!_

I knew I shouldn't have told Carly I knew she was going to freak out! I'm so stupid I keep on doing stupid things. I just need a bubble bath and maybe it will calm me down.

**LALALALLALALALALA! Did you see that coming? I wasn't expecting it either. I was just eating cake and I let it go and write the story for me. sorry if you get confused on some of the parts cause I don't know how much sense they might make (if that even made sense) and sorry it took me like 4 days to update but I love your reviews and that keeps me writing and if you have any ideas on how the story should go just PM me or review something I don't care but I would love to have an idea or too, and thanks to k5k2 who gave me wonderful ideas! YOUR AWESOME 3 well it might a little too early for the heart. Haha and if you didn't noticed the italics are texts kk, I should go eat food cause I enjoy chicken and its yummy. **

**Okay questions,**

**Where did Sam run and hide at?**

**Is Sam feeling the same way about Freddie as Freddie is?**

**Does Carly tell other people?**

**What are their science projects ideas? I can answer this one, NO CLUE (: **


	4. Chapter 3: iUse Science

**Hello there my buddies that are so kind to me because they have awesome reviews! THANKS SO MUCH I love them! So I thought I would put a twist on it and thanks to a little help of angelbabe64 (it think that's the right name) I even put MORE of a twist on it. Hehe don't hate me please. I hope you like it, and it has lots of science in it *wink* maybes**

**Disclaimer: don't own.**

**Chapter 3: iUse Science**

**Sam POV**

I was not expecting that, so I ran. I always run from my fears, I admit I like Freddie a lot but I can't like him, I can't let him get hurt. He doesn't know everything. He only knows a few things about me. There are reasons why he has never been to my house. He only knows that I have a crazy mom, I like ham and I enjoy beating up nubs. He knows nothing about me. Maybe, maybe I can brain wash him so he won't remember he kissed me, that's it. But how?

I ran all the way to my gated community. As soon as Sean, the guard, saw me he opened the gate to the Ashland Gated Community. You are probably thinking I live in a prison like gated community, no I live in a community filled with mansions. Lots of them. I ran down the street past many stone and brick houses, and turned left onto my street. I had only 3 more houses to get past before I reached my home.

Once I found my key I opened the door and ran all the way up to my room which was up the stairs and at the very end of the hall on the left across from Melanie's room that is perfect and pink. My room is blue, green and purple and a little messy but clean cause I'm never in here. After I found my athletic shorts and put on my sports bra I walked calmly out to my back yard. Outside on the left was the trampoline that I had bought. In the middle was a pool and on the right was a tennis court. Out past the pool was a soccer field, soccer is my favorite sport that I love playing, that's something else Freddie doesn't know.

I had to left my anger out and think of how I was going to brain wash everyone that knew about Freddie kissing me. I played soccer for 3 hours straight taking breaks ever now and then taking water breaks. I knew what to do about Freddie. I went back inside and went to the study and e-mailed my brother Thomas he was a scientist who took over the family business after my dad died because of a science experiment accident. He would know what to do.

I went to the kitchen cause now I was starving thankfully we had ham in the refrigerator. As it was cooking in the microwave on the counter next to the oven my phone buzzed. I walked over to island where I had left my phone, 4 new voicemail all from Carly great. And also 13 texts,

_(all from Carly)_

_Are you ok?_

_Where r u?_

_Freddie said it was an accident_

_Dude answer me!_

_im worried about you…_

and so on. Carly knew my whole story about my life and swore she wouldn't tell anyone that's why she is my best friend. And she worries about me, but I'm also going to have to brain wash her and everyone she told, that's a lot of work. Ding! My ham was done YES!

I took it out of the microwave and grabbed a fork and knife and went to sit on the couch in the family room. This room was very cozy it was a beige color with a widescreen TV on the wall and bookcases next to it. There was a Kii **(Wii I'm not very creative excuse that) **and a wbox **(xbox) **with various games in one of the bookcases. We also had a bookcase for DVDs only it was filled. Also in this room there was a huge window that looks out on the backyard and 3 lights hang down from the ceiling. I turned on the TV and watch Girly Cow.

I have 3 brothers and 2 sisters. My oldest brother is Michael, then Thomas then its Lisa then Russell and lastly Mel and me. Michael is a Broadway star, figures. Thomas is the scientist and Lisa helps him out when she isn't taking care of her kids. Russell got lost in Vegas drunk I bet, I haven't heard from him since dad died. We used to be the most perfect family living in a perfect house, until my mom starting bringing home co-workers from "work" dinners when I was 8, then shortly after that my dad died from an experiment. Now life sucks I hate being in this house it reminds me of too much.

I finally finished my ham and I went to check my email and Thomas replied thankfully. He gave me a recipe to brain wash and make them not remember the last 72 hours, so I have to hurry up and make it.

**Freddie POV**

After a day of no sign of Sam she came knocking on my door, I knew I was going to have to confront her and tell her why I kissed her. She was smiling and holding cookies that looked fresh baked, yum. I opened the door and the smell of chocolate chip cookies filled my nose.

"Can we talk? Wanna come in?" I asked hopeful.

"No, I made dinner for you and Carly and Gibby plus Spencer since he lives there." Uh, strange dinner, maybe she was making this like our first date but double date with Carly and Gibs. Cool! Wish I thought of something like this I was freaking out she was going to I don't know kill me.

I walked into Carly's house and it smelled amazing like ham and potatoes. She just smiled at me and led me to the table. I sat down next to her and across from me sat Carly and Gibby beside her and Spencer at the head of the table. It was Sunday and we had school tomorrow so I was hoping this wouldn't be late, of course I was worrying about school.

Carly and Gibby were telling everyone about their science fair project ideas, something about plants and bugs. And that reminded me Sam and I have to think of our idea too!

"Isn't that a good idea? What are you guys thinking about doing?" Carly asked, of course.

"Um well we haven't really thought about it yet. Sam this ham is delicious I didn't know you cooked. Wait its safe isn't it? You didn't poison it did you?" I asked, I'm so stupid there I go again with my stupid mistakes.

"You make me laugh Benson. Yes I cook no I didn't poison it. Would I be eating it if I did? Would I let Carly eat it if I did?" she chuckled, well she did have a point. Wait…

"Did you wash your hands?" Everyone dropped their food and forks making a clanging noise, and turn to stare at Sam.

"For once I did." She smiled, okay good.

"Good thing you did because I want seconds. This new vitamin I'm taking makes you really hungry." Spencer said.

We all laughed and each helped ourselves to seconds, and thirds for Sam. By the time we were all done we were all really tired for some reason I barely made it home when I fell asleep.

**Hate? Like? It will all work out eventually, I have everything planned sorta. I enjoy writing this and I'm looking forward to writing more so review so you can get more chapters and read more cause that's good for you right? Lol okay I'm also starting a new story that hopefully I will have up by Monday I'm sure you all will like it. Wait I forgot what my idea was and it was good too! But as soon as it comes back I'll write it!**

**Peace LC**

**P.S. to clear up confusion of the 72 hours thing, on Thursday they found out the science fair partners so they all know they are still partners but Freddie won't remember the gunpoint and tying up the man with a rope and the kiss, and Carly won't know about the kiss neither will Gibby, and Sam won't remember emailing her brother and playing soccer and telling about the Frank guy and the kiss and everyone will forget the dinner. And I guess that includes Spencer too.**


	5. Chapter 4: iFeel Funny

**HEYYYY! Sorry for such a LATE update its been busy. WOAH its 110 degrees outside! Oh Virginia why must you be so blaaahhh. Sooo I'm stuck inside actually I was just at work (the pool) then they sent me home because I looked sick apparently, so I took a shower it was quite yummy. Oh yeah I just recently got a twitter and a youtube account but I have no videos yet but I will with mah friends yeah, so twitter: louieeCDLlev and youtube: Schmackson12 (same as this name). you can follow if you wanna but I'm not interesting at all my life equals boring. OHHHHHHH MYY I was watching this youtube video that I found in my history on my phone and it was sososo funny and cute (y'all probably seen it) but if you haven't go check it out it's called something like "Jennette and Nathan at the airport" posted by thenataliekress I believe I think Nathan is SOSOSOSO CUTE and I quote it like all the time now and I love his laugh. Okay moving on 2 things I'm totally a Seddie shipper but not…NOT a Jathan or whatever I actually kinda like Nathan and Madisen its cute, yes I was jealous at first but it took a lot to accept that that is what he wants okay now the story. Sorry in advance if it sorta I don't feel hot maybe I am sick *sadface*.**

**Disclaimer: don't own (I've done enough talking)**

**Chapter 4: iFeel Funny**

Sam POV

I woke up on Carly's couch not much of a surprise but on the ground around me was Carly, Spencer, and Gibby. What happened? I sat up and stretched, then went to go take a shower. As I was getting up from the couch, I saw the front door open and feet sticking out. I slowly grabbed for my bat and walked over to the feet. I started wacking at them! Cries of pain came from the mouth of a nub, Frederly. He jumped up when he saw me standing over him, "OW SAM! What are you doing?" he yelled.

"Shhhhh! everybody is sleeping!" I whisper yelled back. Across the hall the door opened and Crazy walked out.

"I thought I heard you screaming Freddiekins! I thought someone had come to murder you!"

"Well almost! Sam was beating my feet with this bat. But I'm fine now I have to get ready for school."

"Why were even here to begin with Freddhead?"

"I don't remember." He walked away sadly it almost looked it. By then I noticed the others were awake.

"Who was at the door Sam?" Carly asked very confused. I just shrugged. She started looking around the room then stopped on Gibby, "Why are you here? No offense but you always stays at your house."

"I don't remember what's today?"

"Um Monday January 31," she said looking at the calendar "woah! Its Monday I last remember Thursday what happened?"

"Ahh! I have to go its my mothers birthday today!"

"Wait Gibby! What about school?"

"see ya later guys!" And that mermaid ran off and that left me and Carls.

"Want some bacon?"

"Of course! When would I ever turn down an opportunity to eat bacon?" Carly chuckled and went to the fridge. Soon enough I heard the nice sound of bacon cooking. Sizzle. Then I smelled it, it smelled delicious!

"What do you want for lunch? We have turkey, chicken, and ham."

"Are you seriously asking me this? Ham sammich." Carly just smiled and went on making my sandwich, and I walked over to the couch and sat down. I just think it's weird how everyone was on the ground when I woke up this morning it was not normal.

"Carly, can I ask you something?" I wasn't sure how to ask this but I knew it needed to be asked.

"Yeah of course what is it?" She is such a good friend.

"Well first do you remember any chizz?"

"Well no nothing not since Thursday." GAH! Same! Oh no!

"And second what- how, I think I'm going to be sick!" I got up and ran as fast as the wind to the bathroom and threw up. Carly was right by my side, although not comforting me but throwing up too. What in the world did we eat to make up throw up? Then Spencer came bolting in looking a little green too. What did we eat?

_**Later that day after school**_

We stood by our lockers, and I was just shoveling my books into my locker as Carly was nicely putting hers away when Freddie and Gibby came up to us. I know this might sound weird but Freddie looks cute today, I wonder if he also got sick this morning.

"Hey guys!" Carly said cheerfully, looking at Gibby only. What does she see in him? "Hey Gibby wanna come over to my apartment to work on science fair today?"

"Uhh… sure but I have to be home by 9 because we are having birthday dinner for my mother, today is her birthday." He responded.

"Uh Gibby why 9? That's like way past dinner time." Carly was right I even eat dinner earlier than that. We all laughed at Gibby's confused look, of course he was going to eat that late he's Gibby.

"Well Guppy gets out of art classes then. Well lets go so we can get started!"

"Gibby its only 2:10 you'll have plenty of time." Freddie stated matter-of-factly. Then he turned to me, "Since they are working do you work on ours?"

I groaned, "No not really. But since I had promised Carly earlier I would help her when I was supposed to be HER partner I guess so."

"I can't control the teachers choice of partners. Where do you wanna work? library, my apartment, your shed- I mean house?"

"That was rude you don't know what kind of house I live in."

"You don't live in a house I'm pretty sure you live at Carly's. OW!" I punched him. He doesn't know my life. I have a nice house. "What was that for?" he winced out, geez he needs to toughen up.

"We're going to my house, you'll be shocked." We started walking out. Am I making a mistake for doing this no one except Carly when we first met has seen my house. I doubt she even remember what it looks like.

"You mean trash can?" He smirk, that earned him another punch. But this time he was prepared and grabbed my fist before it hit him and he just smiled that adorable goofy smile he does when he's extremely happy.

We walked with Gibby and Carly until they got to Bushwell Plaza and parted from us. We waved goodbye and kept walking.

"Now Freddhead don't be shocked by the size and don't ask how can you live in that place because my answer is I don't know I just do." I smiled knowing he was still thinking it was a box. He chuckled and said, "Okay I'll try not to." He looked around the neighborhood right outside my gated community. "Which one is it?"

"Just wait we're almost there." I laughed. His face went from joking to confused when I went up to the gate with the officer inside it.

"Hello Sam, and who is this young man?" Mike the officer winked.

"Hey Mike, oh my science fair partner Freddlumps, he's great right?" I laughed knowing that he was great he was actually amazing. Now Freddweird looked even more confused. Gotcha.

The gate opened slowly and we walked in. Freddbutt being the nub he was walked in slowly with his mouth gaping open. Then gaining his confidence again he said, "Okay lemme guess you're so called 'house'." Putting air quotes around house. "It's the third house down on the left." He chuckled. Wow he was good, "Yeah you're actually correct."

"Oh I wasn't done. The trash can in front is all yours right? Am I right?" He grinned. I lightly punched him and I smiled back. I went up to the trash can and jumped in thankfully it was empty.

"Coming? I think there is enough room." I joked.

"Uh I'm good I'll just be going home now." He winked at me. I climbed out and started taking it up to the house and set it right outside the garage, then walked up the sidewalk that led to the front door and fished out a key. I looked back at Freddbutt and instead of walking away he was standing at the bottom of the driveway staring up at me.

"You gotta be kidding me are you breaking in?" he yelled up to me. I shook my head and opened the door.

"You coming? I think there is a science fair project that needs to get done." I said jokingly and walked right in. It smelled like bacon yum. Then I saw my mom on the couch in her "quiet room", its not so quiet it you know what I mean. I shuddered at the thought. "Hey mom. I brought Freddward here to work on homework. He's gonna do it." She laughed, I was careful not to say science fair she is still sensitive to that word. Then she said "Okay, you two have fun, but not too much fun that's for me."

Fredloser was standing in the door way. I waved him in and went straight to the kitchen. I found ham in the fridge and offered Freddhead some but he declined, thank goodness more for me.

"Do you have any ideas? I mean you are a nerd." I smiled. He returned the smile and nodded. "Of course you do." I walked over to the study to get my laptop. When I returned Freddie's eye got huge, and his mouth dropped.

"Is that YOUR computer? Its so nice what is it a Pearbook 9000?" **(idk I just made that up its kinda random and lets just say its really nice and expensive haha) **he asked impressed. Now it was my turn to nod and smile widely. I first checked my email and I had one from my brother, what does he want. I read the subject "_URGENT!_" it read, oh gosh now what:

_To: meat4life_

_From: Yo_Tom87_

_Sammie! _

_I have to tell you something very very important before you use that potion thing I gave you, you might get VERY VERY sick from it! And if you eat certain foods that might erase the power of the potion so you will end up remembering everything so on second thought don't use that one that I sent you. I am going to send you a new recipe once I am able to make one so just be careful Sammie, I love you with my whole heart!_

_Love Your Brother_

Awh how sweet of him but I have no idea what he is talking about. Oh well. I exit out of the browser and opened a new one to QuickLook to look up ideas that Fredhead had.

"So what are these brilliant ideas you have?" I question sarcastically.

"Um, lemme look." He was searching through his packpack looking for a notebook I assume that had his ideas. "Okay so we have chemistry for our subject so I was thinking-" After that everything went to blur and I set my head down on the counter next to me and waited till i…i….zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

**Freddie POV**

I was just about to tell Sam my ideas for science fair when I heard a thud, I looked over and Sam had fallen asleep, figured. I looked over at her and noticed how peaceful she was and how the light was hitting her was perfect, I kinda liked it. Since she was sleeping I decided I would explore this place she calls home. I looked around the area I was in, obviously the kitchen next I decided to go downstairs, the basement. The walls were painted neon orange it was so bright I almost fell down the stairs. Once I got to the bottom, which took forever, there was a huge plasma screen TV I think 72 inches. Why doesn't Sam ever stay at her own house? It's amazing.

I turned around when I heard a thud thud thud sound coming from upstairs. I started running up the stairs but then something shiny caught my eye. I went into the room that had it was filled with picture frames and each had a different picture inside, I looked at one it had eight people in it, her mom, dad, three boys and two other girls besides Sam. I assuming her siblings that she never tells me about. That's when I heard screaming it sounded like it was right in my ear. I turned around yet again and noticed that it was right in my ear, Sam's mother was standing there looking at me like I was some freak.

"WHAT THE HECCKK ARE YOU DOING IN MY BASEMENT? WHO ARE YOU? Why are you in my freaking house? **(A/N I'm using clean English but you know what words to use to replace the ones I used.) **LEAAAVVEEEE!" she screamed at me. I ran all the way upstairs and grabbed my stuff and sprinted home. Geez she is scary I know why Sam doesn't stay at her house that often, but dang it was so nice.

I was out of breath by the time I got to my apartment I didn't care the Lewbert was screaming at me to do something I don't know what I was about to pee my pants I was so scared. Beep beep. My phone.

_From Sam:_

_Hey where did u go? I thought we were goin 2 wrk on science fair._

_To Sam:_

_Srry ur mom is insane she scared me outta the house._

_From Sam:_

_O srry shes like that_

_To Sam:_

_Come to my apartment to wrk? And I kno where u get ur craziness now ;P_

_From Sam:_

_kk and ur a freak b there in 10_

Yes I get to have Sam over here when I got to my apartment, I noticed that there was a note on my door, it was from my mom.

_Hello my Freddiekins, I am currently at an Aggressive Parenting Conference so you are going to by yourself this whole week and you better behave sweetie so I have 2 rules one don't have anyone over and 2 don't let those girls you call friends over Carly and Samantha. Okay I love you Freddie so behave and I'll call you ever morning and night. Don't forget to go to school. Be back Saturday night. Love your Loving Mother xoxo_

Sweet the house to myself. Then the doorbell rang and next thing I know Sam in is my house.

"Hey there dipthong ready to start this project thingy?" she asked wow she really seemed interested into this project, I wonder why….hmmmm.

"Hey so I was thinking-" I was interrupted by Sam smacking me upside the head and throwing me over her shoulder. Owf I hit the ground and it hurt. That was really weird, she looked at me in disgust then said "Yuck your wearing stripes." I looked down and in fact I was wearing a blue striped shirt kinda like the one I wore on my date with Sam/Melanie. "Go change you disgust me." I got up and walked to my room as I took off my shirt, I felt something burning through my back I think that it was Sam looking at me, I glanced over my shoulder and her eyes quickly shifted away from me. I found a penny tee that was red and said Fries Matters.

After working on science for a little bit I got up to get food and to make bacon for Sam. I finally walked back out to the living room to find Sam past out on my couch, greaattt….i guess she could just sleep here anyway it looks like its about to storm so that will be fine I guess. And it was getting close to 10 wow time past by quickly last I checked it was 4:20.That's when I heard a clap of thunder and Sam's eyes popped open.

**HEYYYY THEREE! Sorry about the LOONNGG WAIT but I got a lot of stuff to do and hopefully I will update soon and this took forever to write its like 10 pages long and so sorry if some of it doesn't make that much sense it really just a filler so I had a way to make my next ideas fit into the story.**

**Well as some of you might have read I'm "adopting" my friends story iTransfer because she got a new job as an assistant to some person she told me but I'm so tired I don't remember so I will be continuing it and making it awesome but you guys should go read it so you can give me ideas. **

**Also I am starting a new story and I barely have a chapter done so that might not be up for a while also I know that in iTwins Freddie says he has been in Sam's house before even though I said that he hadn't so just ignore that line from the show its my fictional story so I can do what I want, aaalllssssoooooooo I tried my best to make it interesting and I might've forgotten some of Sam's multiple siblings names and I forget how many there are so if I made a mistake please excuse that and thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter I really really like reading them, okay I feel like I was going to say something else about something but I just cant remember alrighty just so you know this whole thing was about 3,000 words long, lets just say WOW JEEZ LOUISE!**


	6. Chapter 5: iUh Oh

**Hey sorry for such a late update but heres the next chapter I hope you like it(: sorry for all the little mistakes I made just ignore them please!**

**Disclaimer: don't own.**

**Chapter 5: iUh Oh! (lame title)**

Sam POV

I woke up to the sound of thunder and smelled bacon, yummy. Ignoring the fact that I don't like storms I found where the bacon was hidden then I saw Frederly staring at me. Weird I didn't notice he was there, wait where am I? Looking around I saw a couch and tables that had bubble wrap around the edges, oh God this must be one of those freaky dreams. Sweat started dripping down my face I look left then right the walls were closing in on me, I run as fast as I can to the door I get there in time and I run all the way out the building and into an alley that leads to my house.

Freddie POV

The weirdest thing just happened, I was sitting in my family room right outside the kitchen when Sam woke up she must've smelled the bacon so she got up and went over to the counter and got some pieces then she saw me looked straight into my eyes, her piercing blue eyes looked scared, frightened then out of nowhere she ran towards the door and she was gone.

I don't know what made her do that but she freaked out cause she was in my apartment so I just dropped it. My eyelids were getting heavy and I kept yawning. I went to my room changed out of my clothes and put on clean boxers, once that was done I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. My mom says that brushing your teeth will help me not get heart disease. By the time I was done it was already past 11:30 so I hopped in bed quickly cause I knew there was school the next day and I past out.

_Beep. Beep. Beeeeepp. _

I hate alarms but thank goodness for them I would have been late if it didn't go off. I rolled outta bed and walked straight to my bathroom to shower. As soon as I was finished I had enough time to grab a pop tart. I walked across the hall to Carly's house and knocked. She came right out.

"Hey Freddie!" She is always bright and happy in the morning, actually all the time. That's why I like her so much.

"Hey Carls. Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Bye Spencer I'm going to school!" She yelled back into the house. I heard Spencer yell back something about hobos then we were off.

"How did your science project with Sam go last night?" Carly asked curious.

"Alright, we didn't get much done. You know lots of fighting and sleeping. Sam. She fell asleep a lot. I mean." Carly chuckled at that. "And then she left outta nowhere in the middle of the storm." Carly just stared at me. "What?"

"Sam hates storms do you know where she went?"

"No I just assumed she went to your place or home. No biggie. Well she obviously wasn't at your place so she went home." Carly looked worried and concern now. Darn it. "Hey look, if she isn't at school we can go look for her after, I'm sure she is fine. Don't worry about it."

"I'm not worrying…" Carly said trying to convince me.

We got to school and there was no sign of Sam. Oh great. Carly went to her locker while I went to my own. I hope Carly is going to be okay. I looked back over at her and she looked as fine as she could, of course she was talking to Gibby. Carly was twirling her hair around her finger, surprisingly I didn't get jealous.

"Hey Gibs."

"Oh hey there Freddie." He smiles widely. "ready for history? I heard Mr. Howard is going to give us a pop quiz. That sucks."

"Oh God I'm not ready for that." I actually didn't study for any of my classes today I guess it was because Sam was over.

This girl that I didn't really know walked over to us, but apparently she and Carly knew each other.

"Hey Mags!" Carly said, Mags I never seen her before now that I think about it.

"Hey Carly, have you seen Sam?" She smiled but looked kinda worried.

"Um no not today." Carly's face dropped when she remember Sam wasn't here. Where on earth is this girl?

"Oh darn I have something very important to discuss with her, if you see her tell her I'm looking for her kay?" She sounded serious, I wonder how Carly and Sam knew her.

"Of course! It was nice seeing you Maggie!"

"You too Shay, bye!" She starts walking away but Gibby stops her.

"Maggie! Nice seeing you too!" Gibby knows her too? Where have I been?

"Oh hey there Gibby, I didn't recognize you. How long as it been? 2, 3?" She asked.

"Maybe 4." He responded. Days, weeks, months, years? I need answers!

Okay well I gotta go see ya Gibby, and friends" that's when she looked over at me and winked. Wow I didn't realize how pretty she was. Long caramel colored curly hair, blue eyes, she was nice and tall, very leggy. Her nails were painted pink and she smelled like coconuts, I like coconuts. And mint, but I think that was her gum. I snapped back into reality when she lightly brushed past me as she left.

"Who was that?" I found myself asking Carly.

"Oh that was Maggie Sampson, she was one of Sam's best friends before I met her, she, Gibby and Sam used to hang out in elementary school. Then I moved here in 5th grade **(don't remember what grade Sam and Carly met) **and they welcomed me into their little friends group. Then after that Gibby moved on to a different group of friends and Mags got expelled for doing something to some kid and ended up being homeschooled and-" She got cut off by the warning bell

But then Gibby cut in and added "She's so hot now! I can't believe I used to be friends with two of the hottest girls at this school. Oops don't tell Sam or Mags I said that they will kill me." I saw Carly tense up when he said this she must be jealous, and I noticed my hands curled up in a fist. Well I think Maggie is hot. I looked around and we were the only three people in the halls we better get to class I guess.

After the pop quiz Mr. Howard gave us I turned to Gibby, "Mags is something I say, why don't you go after her Gibs, you've known her for a long time." I asked hopeful that he would say no.

"You see I totally would but I got my eyes on someone else, plus I don't think Mags would go after someone like me who almost doesn't wear a shirt, she didn't even recognize me." He answer, phew!

"How come I have never seen her here before at school I mean?" I wanted to know more about this girl. I can't get those bright blue eyes outta my head.

"That's because she was homeschooled in her like big fancy house and I guess she has been let back in the system or something so she's able to come to school here I don't know, but supposedly she is Sam's neighbor, I doubt it though Mags lives in a pretty big house. Sam, well she probably lives in a trash can." He chuckled. Yeah sure laugh you don't know her living conditions.

"Gibby, Fredward! Pay attention!" Mr. Howard interrupted our conversation.

"Pst Gibs, introduce me to her kay?" Gibby nodded in response. Next thing we both knew Mags was sitting across the classroom from us as a new student. Mr. Howard was pleased to welcome her, little did she know this class is going to be a living hell.

After class Gibby and I went up to Mags, "Hey Mags! This is my buddy Freddie, he is close friends with Carly and Sam."

"Ohheeyy, I think I saw you in the hall this morning. Nice biceps, do you play football or something?" She grabbed my arm feeling my muscles, I squeaked out a "No" in response. "Actually I am more into technology stuff."

"Oh so like A.V. club, I used to have a boyfriend from there he was a loser though I don't know what I saw in him." Smooth Freddie she is probably going to think you're also a loser. "But you, you are a hot loser. Okay I think I might go throw some eggs at this teachers lame car, see ya Gibs and Fredbutt." She laughed and walked away. I was weak from the words she said a hot loser? And she already has a nickname for me but Fredbutt? That's worse than Sam!

We went through the day and there was no sign of Sam anywhere. So Carly and I went out to look for her.

"You know she could be at her house. Except I'm not sure where she lives, she never really invited me over there." Carly said.

"I know where she lives I'll take you. I hope she's okay." I gotta admit I am worried about Sam she left my apartment and today is nowhere to be found.

"Oh, okay. So what did you think of Mags. I saw you go all goo-goo eyes on her." Carly giggled. I was not going to have this conversation, but ended up having it.

"She seems nice. Very fine looking." I smiled at the memory of what she was wearing today, a very short mini jean skirt, and a bright yellow tank with an orange and white striped jacket over top. And some type of high heels. She looked good. Nothing like Sam at all, tough but girly. I liked that.

"Whacha smiling at? Thinking of her?" Carly knows me too well, but thankfully we were at Sam's gates and Mike was in the guard office.

"Uh hey Mike, its Freddie Sam's friend." He smiled and nodded then opened the gate. "Thanks!"

Carly's face was beyond priceless like she had never seen this before. "Woah Sam lives in this neighborhood also? Mags lives right there." She pointed to a big white house. "I had no idea Sam lived in this! And so close to Mags!" She flung her arms up to express how big everything was.

We walked up to Sam's brick house and knocked on the door, Pam answered.

"Hulloo, Carlay?" She looked drunk, her words were slurred together then she pointed at me. "Youez came to my houusee, whut do youez wunt?"

"Is Sam home Ms. Puckett?" Carly asked politely, not making eye contact with her.

"I dunno, come in." We did as she said…slurred. Carly and I walked around her big house in search for Sam. Finally we went upstairs and down the hall and choose a room to look in. Eventually we ended up looking in every room except for the very last one at the end of the hall across from what looked like Melanie's. "This must be Sam's." I stated the obvious.

Carly knocked. No answer, so we walked in. My jaw dropped at the sight of Sam's perfectly clean room. And her room was actually very girly. Green and purple. And no Sam to be found. I frowned and Carly did too. She sat down on Sam's bed and looked around.

"Where is Sam's and why didn't she come to school? What is making her stay away from everyone?" Carly kept asking questions. "Is it me? You? Her mom? What is going one? I so confused and scared and I just hope it's nothing too big or bad!" She was now yelling into a pillow. I sat down next to her and placed my hand on the back of her shoulders, and rubbed in a gentle slow circle motion trying to calm her down. "It's okay we will find her I'm sure she is somewhere where she can just think." That's it! She must be on the fire escape! I always go there to think and so does she sometimes.

"Carly!" She jumped up and looked at me, "I think I might know where she is come follow me!" We practically ran all the way to the Bushwell Plaza. Lewbert yelled at us to get off the floors he just cleaned, but we ignored him. We ran all the up the stairs and to the fire escape to our surprise she was sitting there with her laptop reading something. It must have been important cause she didn't seem to see us there.

"Sam! You're okay!" Carly screamed and Sam looked shocked to see us.

"Uh yeah. No chizz I'm okay I have been out here all day. It's not like the storm blew me away." She was the same old Sam I knew. Not even caring that we were worried.

"So apparently your friend Mags has something-" I tried to say, but Carly glared at me shaking her head 'No'.

"Anyway Sam come inside. Spencer is making spaghetti tacos. Have you eaten at all today?"

"Yeah I did I had a smoothie and T-Bo was selling ribs on a stick so I got 2 sticks." She responded.

"Where did you get the money?" Carly asked.

"Oh. By the way Freddie thanks for the ribs and smoothie." She said and winked. WHAT?

Sam POV

We walked into the Shay apartment and were welcome by the smell of spaghetti. I knew they were going to question why I never showed up at school but I just didn't feel like this was the right time to tell them. I had gone home last night and I found my mom past out on the couch no big deal right? Well there was a letter in her hands a hand written letter from my brother Michael. Let's just say we won't be hearing from him ever again. I played some soccer to let out my anger in the storm. I was really mad and upset and I just couldn't believe my big brother who I looked up to would kill himself. I grabbed my laptop and went to my favorite place to think and just sat out in the storm on the fire escape.

Now still in my wet soccer clothes I was sitting at the Shay's dinner table eating with my second family, Carly, Spence and Fredhead. The tacos were amazing the warmth of the noodles going down my throat helped calm the feeling that kept wanting to come out of my eyes.

"Thanks Spence for the tacos they were so good!" I smiled at each of them hoping they wouldn't see that I was about to crack. They kind of just stared at me, probably because I was being nice. "Carls if you don't mind imma take a shower. See ya peps." I had to stop being nice.

I jumped into the warm shower and started remember the past, the good times. Fredweird mention something about my old best friend Mags so I started think about when Michael would take Mags and me to the park and we'd play tag for hours. And everytime Mags and I had a soccer game he would always be there cheering us on. A lot of memories were flying by in my head, and tears stung my eyes. Then I remember another memory, potions, Thomas, email, Freddie, kissing. What is going on? Freddie and I kissed once. What the hell? Why am I making up a something that didn't happen? Freddie and I kissed only once! Right? THOMAS! I gotta email him back!

**I hope you liked it little shocking. I didn't have much time to write but its like 9 pages and over 2,500 words. But please read and review all your reviews make my day and a lot of times I need that extra lift. Ill try to have the next chapter up next week cause then I go on vacay and then I have boot camp and I will have no time. Also if you have any ideas please let me know and Mags is totally a fictional character I completely made her up, but yes she has my sister's name and that's about the only thing not maded up. Okay I'm going to go now and hopefully start my next chapter or continue my first chapter to my new story. Geez I got myself booked. Okay ENJOY **

**Love LC**


	7. Chapter 6: iKnow the Truth

**Holllaaa! Okay so I was orginially trying to get this fanfic out before the new icarly last night, yeah didn't work but WWHHOOO IN THHHEE WORRRLLDDD LOOVEEE ITTT? I screamed and died on the bed my parents thought I was crazy and I was started jumping off the walls literally and I bought it for my phone so now I can watch it whenever its also now my FAVORITE episode! Hahah it was just hilarious Spencer is an amzing character and he really knows how to put on too small of pants in a funny way. And GGGIIIBBEEEEEYYY! Haha hes funny. BUT I LOVED THE END FAVORITE PART EVERR! But also when they were talking it was cute hahah, "you really mean that?" haha sorry I watched it like 1000 times already WOOO! Okay moving onto the story. **

**Ps sorry its extremely late I wrote this 2 weeks ago but im just now having the time to post it.**

**Chapter 6: iKnow the Truth **

Sam's POV

I turned off the water to Carly's shower, I can't believe I remembered what happened, it was all coming back to me now. I had tried to brainwash Freddie so he wouldn't remember he kissed me and that we both enjoyed it, the last thing I needed was to have people know I liked the nub. Yes I admit it I like him a lot I will not deny that in my head but if someone were to ask me I would shoot off their head. And my answer would be no.

The warm water feeling was now gone and I felt goosebumps cover my body. I grabbed a towel and ran outta the bathroom, I had to e-mail Thomas back asap! I ran down the stairs as fast as lightening.

"CARLYYY!" I shouted once I was on the platform.

"Sam! What are you in your towel?" she asked looking at me. Oh shoot I forgot abou that, eh it can wait this is more important.

"Uh. Forgot." Looking down at the towel around my body. My hair was dripping wet and was making a puddle under me.

"well go change! We still have guess." She gestured to Freddie and Gibby who were awkwardly staring at me. I just ignored them.

"Well first can I use your computer, I kinda need it NOW!" I screamed the last part, Carly nodded cautiously, and I ran back up the stairs.

Once I was in Carly's room I put on boxer shorts and a bra and tank top and sat down at her computer. I gotta email Thomas I kept thinking.

_Thomas,_

_I didn't know what you were talking about at first in your last email but now I understand and I remember everything so first how do I reverse this potion thing and how long until the others regain their memory of what happened? I really need to know because I honestly don't want the others to find out that Freddie kissed me because I know that we both liked it and its just going to cause trouble. And he knows nothing about our family! It irks me…Thank you. OHHH and also can there be another potion thing that makes it last longer and no side effects? We threw up a lot. K love you big bro hope everything is okay for you and your family esp. after Michael dying. Ill see you at the funeral on Monday _

_Love always Sammie_

Now that I got that taken care of ill just have to wait for his response. I went over to Carly's couch in her room and fell asleep.

_*Dream*_

_I got to get outta here. I swam threw the water and fish that were in the ocean with me I finally found my escape. I poked my head out of the water and saw his face. His mouth opened and then closed like it was about to say something but just couldn't find the right words. Finally his voice rumbled, still treading water I looked at the face he said "I know what you did Sam" I gasp. Oh no then he disappeared and the monster started running after me and my soup. I was sitting in my kitchen and I was eating fudge, Brad's fudge and I glanced at his and saw that we weren't alone Freddie and Carly and Gibby were sitting with us eating fudge. Then the monster started taking my fudge away from me._

I woke up I couldn't handle this monster anymore and how did Freddie know what I did? I think we should hire Brad as our intern now since we fired Cort he was dumb but cute! I went over to the computer and noticed it was 8:30 I was only asleep for 30 minutes? But I did noticed I had a new email from Thomas thank goodness.

_Sammie!_

_Hope your doing alright I know that you and Michael were close. Anyway make sure they don't eat anything with tomatoes if they do it brings all the memory back and if they don't it should last about 2 weeks with no problem. I have experimented a little more and I can give you the recipe if you want it. Oh and if they eat tomatoes it will depend on how much they ate for the time it takes the memory to come back. Knowing you, you probably ate the most so that's why your memory came back so quickly. Oh and also if you take a hot shower within 30 minutes of eating tomatoes it should come back immediately, okay well I got to go put the girls to sleep they have school tomorrow so I'll see you Monday, Love you Sammie. T_

Great we had spaghetti tacos with tomato sauce tonight. I hope none of them went home and took a shower. They should be fine for a while but ill just have to be careful with what I say around them since I remember. But the question that is really bothering me now is, how did he meet Mags? I love Maggie she was one of my best friends but she left me, I don't understand why we both couldn't gotten in trouble I was the one who made her do it! She is going to be really upset when she hears about my brother. I looked around for my phone and realized I left it down stairs, darn it I went to put on a penny tee and shorts. I ran down the stairs and looked around for my phone, I really needed to talk to Mags. As soon as I found it I texted her,

To Mags:

Hey I heard u needed 2 tlk 2 me, wassup?

From Mags:

Tell me u heard bout ur bro im so srry girl! We luved him!

To Mags:

O thx, howd u find out dude?

I didn't get a response but I finally looked up at everybody in the room, they were all staring at me.

"What?" I finally said breaking the awkward silence.

"Are you okay Sam? We are worried about you." Carly said, "did you get done what you needed on my computer?"

"Yeah, but enough with the questions I'm getting a headache." They must've noticed the redness in my eyes because Freddie came over and put a hand on my shoulder, "You do realize you can tell us anything, why have you been crying?" I glared at him why does he care, oh yeah he likes me but he doesn't know I know he does. Noramlly I would've made him take his hand off of my shoulder but it felt good to have the warmth going through my body.

I looked at everyone in the room, Carly, Spencer, Gibby, Brad had come over and then lastly Freddie. I sighed and looked Freddie right in the eyes, "You wanna know why I'm upset, but I was NOT crying. Pucketts don't cry." I smirked at him, he kept that sympatric look plastered on his face and nodded, "Alright Michael died. Or killed himself hes gone." I had to tear my glance away from him or else I would cry.

"Oh my gosh Sam! I'm so sorry I know you loved him!" Carly said and came over trying to embrace me in a hug. That's when I noticed Freddie's hand had moved to my waste and he pulled me into a hug before Carly could. I let him hug me I was now bawling my eyes out. Freddie's sweater vest was soaked with my tears. I pulled away and whipped my eyes and went over to Carly who was patiently waiting for me, she half smiled at me and I let her hug me not letting her let go, then Spencer came over and wrapped his long arms around us. Eventually we were in a big group hug with everyone that was at the Shay's house.

After a few minutes they all pulled away. Freddie was looking at me with a confused expression on his face. "What Fredhead?" I wasn't in the mood. "You know what I'm actually going to go. I'm meeting Maggie at…some place. Bye." And I left.

Halfway down the stairs I felt someone come up behind me. "You might not want to get too close I might punch you." I didn't know who it was but I really didn't care.

"Sam, your going to be fine right?" He asked.

"Oh hello Freddie," I said without turning around I knew what his voice was, "Yeah I'll be alright its not like im dying it was just my brother. Geez Freddiee why did you have to bring it up again I might I don't know cry. I don't cry though."

"Uh yeah you do. You did like 10 minutes ago." That earned him a punch in the stomach. Way to go smartie on me. "Ow! Sam! What was that for?"

I smiled and I didn't feel so bad anymore "You know." It felt good to smile enough though I was with the nub.

"So where are you going with Mags?" he asked but I was so distracted by his smile I didn't even realize he said anything. "Sam? Hello?" he said waving his hands in ffront of my face.

"Oh I don't know, I made that up I am just going to go for a walk I guess."

"want me to come with you?"

"Uh sure I would like the company."

We exited the building surprisingly without Lewbert saying anything.

"Where to Princess Puckett?"

"I don't know just wherever my feet lead me and you follow." He was so sweet I'm glad I have a good friend like him. I shoved him a little and pushed me back lightly.

After a few minutes of silence he spoke up, "Sam I know what you did." Oh great it just like my dream.

"hmm? What did I do?" I asked was he talking about the brain washing? The kiss? Wait he did that.

"You did most of the Science Fair project, didn't you?" Huh?

"Um…" was all I could say. I didn't know what he was talking about.

"When Carly and I went to your house I saw all these maps and papers with directions and scientific writing and all these bottles all over the place, so what exactly is our project?" Um…oh shoot! The potion instruction and bottles.

"Oh yeah did you not read it?" Please say no!

"No, I was looking for you not our science project. So what is it?" He was all excited now. Gosh I have to make up something now.

"Um it's this chemical that is supposed to make your hair grow longer and it doesn't damage anything." Note to self: email Thomas to help find something like that for our project.

"Oh interesting, maybe I'll fix it." He chuckled.

The night breeze felt good against my face, we walked down a long path in between trees to this open area that was just a huge field, I ran and ran all the way across the field until I couldn't run anymore. It felt so good to run again, I looked behind me and saw Freddie right on my heels I had forgotten he was with me.

"I didn't know you ran a lot." He smiled down at me I looked up and our eyes met.

"Yeah Benson theres a lot of things you don't know about me" I smiled and he maybe just maybe made me blush when he lightly touched my arm.

"so I see, I didn't know about you huge beautiful house, or Mags, or your brother Michael did you say? But I know a lot now because I listen very well even when you think I'm not." He smiled at me and maintained a straight face, "So tell me everything else that I need to know about Samantha Puckett." He knew I hated it when people called me that but I secretly liked the way he said it.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to but then again I could always brainwash him so it wont matter. "Um okay well my father was a scientist and he died in an experiment accident when I was 8 years old. My mom is crazy which you already you knew that, but we have been getting along better since the therapy although we still have those moments." I looked at him and he really was listening. So I continued, "I have 5 siblings, 3 brothers and 2 sisters. Yes Melanie is real." I looked up at him and lightly punched his shoulder. "My oldest brother is Michael but he died I don't know all the details but he was a braodway star and now hes in Hell somewhere. Thomas is a scientist and took over the family business and my sister Lisa helps him with that then theres Russell who is almost exactly like my mom then me and Mel." We walked past a building I hardly recognized so I nudged Freddie in the stomach, "Where are we?" he looked up and had the most confused expression on his face then it soften lightly. "I don't know Puckett you're the one leading the way." He smirked at me. We walked about 2 more miles until I somewhat recognized where we were, I stopped in my tracks looking at the field in front of us. "What?" he asked, I pointed in front of us it was getting brighter in front of us. He looked at what I was pointing at and his jaw fell to the ground.

We were in my back yard but there had been something out of place, the big space shuttle laying on my soccer field lighting on and off.

Freddie and I ran up to it then started walking cautiously around it.

**So I decided to stop right there… sorry I just feel the need for you guys to read the next chapter because you have waited so long plus I have no idea whats going to happenso any ideas? PM me or review**

**Hope you liked it REVIEW and ill try to update my other story soon too, today just has been busy in and out of the hospital…OH sorryfor all those who were affected by the hurricane I just got rain and wind nothing big. Okay READ AND REVIEW, as soon as I get 7 more reviews ill update(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH omg im sorry to all my favorite Fanfiction readers that I haven't updated in 5 months or so IVE JUST BEEN SO DAMN BUSY! Ahh okay but I promise I will update during the summer and whenever I have free time coming up…anddd I need idea so feel free to gimme some. That would be awesome! Okay like I said im busy I have to go to my next activity! **

**LOVE YOU GUYS LOTS good luck to anyone and everyone! 3**


End file.
